Always be aware of a plan 'B'
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil and Francis do naughty things together and end up with a surprise. This is for SlytherianQueen, and I hope she enjoys. BTW, this is smut
1. Chapter 1

Virgil grunted as he was pushed harshly into an abandoned wall, his shoulders scraped as he tried to adjust himself. Hotstreak loomed over the smaller male, pinning the small hero to the alley wall. Virgil gulped audibly as the large red head leaned down to him, his surprisingly fresh breath ghosting over his face. A cruel smirk grew on Hotstreak's face as he leaned in, lips brushing the shell one of Virgil's delicate ear. The small hero shivered anxiously as the heat of Hotstreak's body washed over him.

"What's a pretty little thing like you, doin' in a place like this?" Hotstreak breathed out huskily.

"Oh, you k-know, g-going home from the library," Virgil stuttered out nervously.

"All by yerself?" Hotstreak husked out, before licking his lips.

"Y-yes, my friends w-were to busy," Virgil replied, twisting his fingers in his sweater.

"You pour thing, why don't I escort ya home, babe?" Hotstreak murmured out, his raspy voice low and hungry. Virgil let out a soft shutter as he looked into fierce green eyes.

"I don't want to be a bother to nice man such as yourself," Virgil replied shyly.

"A sexy thing like you is no bother," Hotstreak replied, before moving to kiss Virgil hungrily on the mouth. One of his knees slid in-between Virgil's slender legs and rubbed his growing length. Virgil moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hotstreak's neck when the read head released his shoulders in favor of foundling him. Several long moments later, they pulled apart for air, panting gently into each others faces.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Virgil panted out as Hotstreak unbuckled his pants.

"And why not?" Hotstreak asked, nibbling on Virgil's neck as he unbuttoned him.

"I have a boyfriend," Virgil replied with a small, teasing smirk growing on his pretty face.

"He doesn't have to know," Hotstreak replied with a grin while pulling Virgil's pants down.

"He'll know, trust me, he always knows," Virgil replied, squirming as his pants and boxers slid down his hips.

"Yeah, sure," Hotstreak replied nonchalantly as his hands slid up to grope under Virgil's shirt.

"You don't understand, my lover is violently possessive of me, he can't even stand it when people glance my way," Virgil replied, leaning into Hotstreak's hot touch.

"I can take him," Hotstreak replied with a cocky smirk.

"I'm not so sure, he's really, really tough, plus he's a bang baby, one of the stronger ones, he can win any fight," Virgil replied a little more confidently.

"I ain't scared baby," Hotstreak replied, gently going down to rub Virgil's exposed length. Virgil let out a husky moan and bucked into the deliciously hot hand. Hotstreak grinned before gripping Virgil's hardening length and gently began to work it. Virgil moaned noisily as he bucked into the hot hand fondling him, his body arching as pleasure filled him.

"W-what if someone sees us?" Virgil managed to moan out shyly.

"Let 'em watch," Hotstreak replied, speeding up his hand as his other one wrapped around to grasp Virgil's pert little ass.

"B-but I don't want them to s-see me," Virgil stuttered out shyly, body still rocking into the larger one in front of him.

"Tough shit baby, I want them to watch as I do this," Hotstreak replied nastily. Virgil gave him a desperate look before he came violently several moments later, shuddering wildly. Before he even got the chance to catch his breath, two thick fingers touched his mouth.

"Suck, now," Hotstreak snarled out, wanting inside the hero. Virgil nodded and took the digits into his mouth, sucking them greedily. Virgil lavished them with his tongue, coating them as thickly as he could. Hotstreak watched in deep fascination as Virgil paid attention to his fingers. His own length was currently straining against his cargo pants, getting harder from the show. Minutes later, when Virgil was done, Hotstreak turned the smaller male around, so his face was pressed against the ragged brick wall. Virgil propped his hands against the wall as well, just incase.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" Virgil asked nervously. Hotstreak grinned sadistically as he unzipped his jeans with one hand, freeing his thick from its confinement.

"I'm gonna fuck ya, and I'm gonna do it so hard, ya wont even remember anyone else but me," Hotstreak replied before shoving one of his slicked up digits into Virgil's tight pucker.

"Nngh!" Virgil moaned out as the finger began to molest his insides rather viciously.

"Yer pretty slicked up from comin' back from a library, were ya anticipatin' somethin'?" Hotstreak asked before adding a second finger. One of his hands gripped one of Virgil's hips tightly as he scissored his thick fingers. He let Virgil go when the hero stopped squirming minutes later.

"N-no," Virgil denied easily, moaning desperately as the fingers fucked him.

"I don't believe you pretty boy," Hotstreak replied as he worked a third, large, finger inside Virgil's deliciously tight body. As he was loosening Virgil's hole, he gripped the base of his shaft to keep himself from blowing his load all over Virgil's slender back and ass. Virgil moaned in slight pain as Hotstreak's fingers started moving harder inside of him, but he continued to buck into Hotstreak's questing hand. Hotstreak grinned viciously, loving how Virgil fucked himself on his fingers like a trained slut. A few seconds later, the red head pulled his fingers out of the hero's slicked entrance, as Virgil let out a whine of disappointment and tried to follow, Hotstreak spit into his hand and lubed himself up. Hotstreak let out a chuckle as Virgil did so, loving how willing Virgil was.

"Don't worry, you'll be gettin' somethin' better sexy, and when I'm done, you'll be completely wrecked," Hotstreak husked out before guiding his thick, long, cock into Virgil's tight channel. The darker skinned boy let out a small shriek as he was penetrated and filled, feeling like he was being savagely torn in two. Hotstreak never went slow when he entered. As soon as Hotstreak was up to the hilt, he paused, giving Virgil the much needed time to adjust. The red heads large hands grasped Virgil's wide hips, holding them still. Moments later, Virgil turned to the larger male, his dark eyes soulful.

"Y-you can move m\now," Virgil stuttered out softly. Hotstreak grinned maliciously before pulling his hips back until only the tip remained before slamming back into the tight, waiting heat of Virgil. Virgil moaned loudly as Hotstreak set a fast, savaged pace, pounding into his soft and willing body. Hotstreak let out grunts of pleasure as he pounded into Virgil's tight little body, searching for something as he thrusted away. Virgil let out a desperate shriek several seconds later and the pyro grinned victoriously when he finally found the hero's sweet spot. Hotstreak began to take aim at Virgil's sweet spot, hitting it harshly, if unevenly.

"Oh, God!" Virgil shrieked out as Hotstreak touched places inside of him that he hadn't thought possible. Hotstreak just grinned as he slammed into Virgil savagely, loving how connected they were right now. Virgil had always been the perfect fit for him, sex just proved it. Hotstreak was slamming home so savagely, it wasn't a surprise that Virgil came again, this time a little more quickly, though this time was more violent. Virgil's essence stained the brick wall were it splattered in front of him making Virgil flush more.

"G-good boy," Hotstreak groaned out, before he shot his own boiling load into Virgil's constricting insides.

"Nngh!" Virgil moaned out as he felt the hot seed coat his insides, soaking it.

"Mine," Hotstreak grunted out as he slumped against Virgil's exhausted body, face pressed tightly against the back of Virgil's neck.

"W-we have to stop doin' your fantasies in public Frankie," Virgil panted out harshly.

"You like my fantasies in public," Hotstreak replied easily, his own breath already calm.

"No, I only like them when we're at our apartment," Virgil snarked out, grunting as Hotstreak spurted more seed into him. Francis always came large amounts and it always ended up drenching Virgil's insides before spilling out of his hole.

"We do my fantasies there too, babe, but these ones are more fun. Now, get dressed, we have to go home for round two," Hotstreak replied before pulling out with a pop. Virgil let out a dissatisfied grunt as cum began to gush out of his slender body, it'd stain his pants. He hated walking around with cum dripping from his ass. Good thing it was a short walk home. Twenty minutes later, they were back at their loft apartment. It wasn't much, only a decent floor space with an upraised area for their bed, a medium sized kitchen, a couple of closets and, of course, a bathroom/shower space. It wasn't large or overly fancy, but it suited their needs just find, especially considering it was the two of them, and that was all that mattered.

As soon as their apartment door closed, both hero and thug stripped out of their dirty cloths rather quickly. Virgil, knowing the routine by now, automatically climbed up the latter to their bed and stretched his body at the top of it in a way to get ready for round two. The hero propped himself onto his hands and forearms with his hips raised appropriately, with his legs spread in a wide stance. Hotstreak was quick to follow his boyfriend up and grinned at the sexy sight of his boyfriend propped on all fours, his entrance exposed, loose and quivering with need. Some cum still leaked from the abused entrance, making Hotstreak's length twitch and grow hard once again.

Hotstreak stalked over to his lover before pulling himself onto his knees behind him making the bed dip as got right behind Virgil. His large hands automatically went to grip Virgil's broad hips. The pyro took a minute to admire the wide hips that fit so perfectly in his hands before he plunged back into Virgil's slick hole. Virgil let out an appreciative moan as Hotstreak began rocking into him, rubbing his insides in all the right ways. Hotstreak grunted his own pleasure as Virgil's insides tightened around his hungry length, demanding his baby batter. Francis bucked into the body below him savagely as his mind started going blank of rational thought, his instincts were the only thing that remand.

Virgil smelled of spring, and with it the spicy scent of fertility. It was a strong fertility that drove Francis completely mad with lust and desperation. Francis let out a howl as he began to slam into Virgil's tight little body, his fierce green eyes going white with savage pleasure. Francis' basic instincts were in complete control as he pounded into Virgil, hitting the hero's prostate every time he entered the smaller male.

Virgil let out a shriek as Francis really began to fuck into him, scorching his insides pleasantly as clawed at the bed sheets below him. When Francis really started hitting his prostate, Virgil saw stars with every thrust and gasped repeatedly as his insides were assaulted him in the most savagely pleasant ways. In-spite of all of Virgil's complaints, what Francis said about Virgil loving his fantasies were true, especially the ones where the pyro fucked him outside. The possibility of getting caught churned Virgil's insides pleasantly, hell even when they did get caught, Virgil loved it. They'd only had only gotten caught a few times, and one of them had been by Ebon. The shadow had come to check in on Hotstreak and caught them fucking on their table. Hotstreak didn't stop and Ebon didn't leave until the pyro answered all of his questions. Virgil had been embarrassed after words and had tried to yell, but Hotstreak could make his toes cure in the worst ways without having to day anything.

"HARDER!" Virgil screamed out, clenching the bed sheets below him tightly. Hotstreak's smirk widened and he really began to pound into his lover, his own domineering need to fill his lover to the complete brink made him comply. One of his large hands moved away from Virgil's hip to grasp at Virgil's slender shoulder, giving the large male a better grip on the body below him.

"MINE!" Hotstreak shouted out before pulling Virgil up onto his knees so that the hero would be completely supported shaking legs and Hotstreak. Moving Virgil into this position caused Hotstreak to thrust deeper into Virgil's body, making the smaller man scream all the louder. Francis had enough sense to grin maliciously when he heard the all to familiar bang of two of their neighbors pounding on their shared walls to quiet them down. Hotstreak just made Virgil scream louder into the ceiling.

Virgil, currently, had gotten to the point where his eyes were rolling back and his powers started reacting. The lights in the building started to flicker and the radio and TV flickered on and off rather violently as they continued. Hotstreak had a habit of fucking Virgil so hard that the hero not only got bruising on his hips, but he started to loose control of his electric powers. After a few more powerful thrusts, Virgil orgasmed for the second time, shooting his essence across the bed in violent spurts.

Hotstreak groaned when Virgil tightened unbearable around his desperate length. The pyro managed to hold off for several more moments before Hotstreak pushed his length into an inconspicuous part of Virgil's body, before savagely slamming in one more time, shooting his boiling seed dee within Virgil's body. Virgil squirmed and cried as his forgotten, but still new, womb was violently filled with disgustingly hot seed. Hotstreak held onto Virgil tightly as he finished pouring himself into Virgil's body, desperate to make sure Virgil was filled to the brim. They both ended up flopping down onto the bed as Hotstreak kept filling him. Hotstreak tended to come massive amounts, especially since the bang happened.

"C-can't you stop?" Virgil moaned out as another sticky rope shot into his tired body.

"No, now stay the fuck still," Hotstreak groused out as he leaned over his exhausted boyfriend. He kissed Virgil's neck wetly before pulling away. He stopped cumming seconds later and pulled out with a slick pop. Virgil shuttered violently as cum poured from his body, almost making a puddle below him. Hotstreak smirked before scooping up some of his come and rubbing it onto Virgil's back, trying to get his scent in.

"Would you stop doing that? It's gross," Virgil groused out as he tiredly rolled to his side, trying to get comfortable.

"No, you need to reek of me," Hotstreak grumbled out sourly.

"Outside of Ferret, who's gonna actually be able to smell that? 'Sides, I am going to take a shower at some point" Virgil replied. Hotstreak frowned at his lover's head, but the sudden thought of shower sex appeared in his head, making him smile darkly. Lucky for him, Virgil didn't see the dark look on his face. Hotstreak cuddled against Virgil's body, only doing it because Virgil liked being held after a good hard fucking, 'sides, Virgil needed some rest before a third round. Francis had gotten really good recovery time after the second bang, though it still didn't do much for healing, just made recovery time slightly shorter. Sex, however, he was like the energizer bunny. Virgil, however, did not have that recovery time, plus he didn't have the best stamina out there either. Regardless of the fact that Virgil's stamina did improve since he started hero work, it still was lackluster. Hotstreak, however, had great stamina, even before the bang, he'd trained himself for years, though that mostly had do to being a street kid. Before Hotstreak's thoughts could scatter any more, Virgil snuggled his ass tightly against his softened length and hips.

"Virg'?" Hotstreak asked, blinking his eyes in confusion.

"I, uh, I like it when you stay in me, after sex, it makes me sleep better," Virgil replied shyly. Hotstreak blinked again and smirked lecherously before he slid his hand down and helped his softened rod back into Virgil's loose entrance. Their mingled juices made it easier for Hotstreak to slide home, which made the red head's smirk widened. Virgil bit his bottom lip in pleasure, actually wanting a third round, but know it was too soon for his throbbing entrance. Francis pulled himself up a little, making his length move inside Virgil's wanting entrance, he leaned in to whisper in Virgil's ear.

"Bein' in ya makes me want ta fuck ya again," Francis husked out before he nibbled on Virgil's ear.

"Frankie, if I was a girl, I woulda already popped out ten of your kids and woulda been knocked with eleventh now," Virgil groused out though he snuggled his hips closer. Hotstreak placed one large hand on Virgil's abdomen, imagining him full with his child, skin tight and round. It made his loins stir at the imagery.

"If ya were a girl, I woulda told ya to get on the goddamn pill," Hotstreak replied.

"Your cock hardening in my whole tells me other wise," Virgil grunted out, but let Hotstreak start rocking back and forth into him, clutching his taught abdomen for support. In all honesty, the thought of carrying Hotstreak's child had a certain appeal.

"Well, I can't help it if you'd look good all fat and round with my fetus stretching ya out Virg'. God, you bent over th' table, ass popped up and waiting for my cock in your ass," Hotstreak groaned out, rocking faster into Virgil's body. Virgil's slender hands, which had been lying by his face on the pillow, clenched into fists.

"H-horny fucker," Virgil moaned out, gasping as his insides were hit just right. Both meta humans were unaware of the miracle that was currently happening inside of Virgil's body. The fertilization of Dakota Fields finest hero had been happening since the alley way, or maybe even earlier. The only thing that they were currently aware of, was the pleasure pulsing through their bodies. Their love had always been pleasurable, intense and harsh, harsh enough to make people think it was an abusive, obsessive relationship. They were right of course, though no one was ever brave enough to say it to Hotstreak's face.

"Mine!" Hotstreak replied possessively, rocking deeper. Virgil grunted and groaned and silently wondering how the man could get so hard so soon and after his orgasms. Virgil grunted once, twice, and shuddered through a full body orgasm, unable to produce anything more. Hotstreak followed moments later, shuttering through his third orgasm, pumping more into Virgil's used and over sensitive body. Virgil let out a sloppy moan before melting into a boneless puddle, slouching heavily against his larger lover before falling asleep. Hotstreak grinned and kissed Virgil's head before following the smaller male into sleep, clutching the man too him possessively.

It was about two and a half months later, Virgil had started feeling a little bit off from his normal self. His body ached in odd places and he was puking more then he wanted to. He hadn't told Hotstreak, though he was sure the red head suspected something. Virgil finally had enough of it when, not even two weeks later, he noticed that that his abdomen had thickened from it's formally fit form. He automatically went to Richie with the problem, knowing that the super genius could find out what was wrong faster then any of the meta doctors that the league had. Now, if Richie couldn't find out, even though there was high possibility that he could, Virgil would call the league for a meta friendly medical center, just in case.

Virgil called Richie before leaving, wanting to give his friend a heads up before leaving his flat. Before he left, he wrote a note for Francis, just in case the pyro came home early from work, letting the man know where he was going. Hotstreak had actually gotten a job after getting his G.E.D, so he could properly support Virgil when they moved in together. Both of them were currently going to Dakota community college as well, though Virgil was going to online classes because of his super hero work.

Virgil, wanting this done and over with, decided to take the express and took his disk to fly over to Richie's apartment complex. The blond had ended up selling some of his inventions and ended up living in a semi swanky apartment with his lover Tony, aka Ferret. They lived twenty blocks over and normally Virgil would have walked, or bused over, but he wasn't feeling to well and not really up to either. Virgil and Hotstreak only had one car, and Hotstreak was the one who always drove, not that Virgil minded, but Hotstreak had needed the car today. Virgil loved using his disc more then he loved other transportation, having gotten so good with it he could do it backwards. Plus, flying was usually faster, especially considering he got to Richie's house within fifteen minutes.

The blond was quick to let Virgil up into his apartment, worried after the call Virgil made earlier. The dread headed boy had explained earlier on the phone and now Richie was completely terrified. Virgil scurried over to catch the elevator when he entered the complex, wanting answers as much as he blond friend. Forty minutes later, both Richie and Virgil were pacing around the blond's apartment, waiting for the results of Virgil's blood test. Both of them had still remained close, regardless of having lovers and not seeing each other as often as when they were in high-school. Seconds later, Richie's blood test machine beeped in completion. Richie grabbed the readings and read through them carefully to see what was the matter. Virgil shifted from foot to foot, completely terrified of he answers, his mind was coming up with a whole bunch of terrible answers as to what it was, Richie's silence wasn't helping either. Richie's already pale complexation paled further and his mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Oh, My, God!" Richie exclaimed in great surprise.

"What, what's wrong? Am I dying?" Virgil asked in complete panic.

"You're not dying, y-your pregnant!" Richie responded in shock.

"W-what? B-but how?" Virgil stuttered out, just as shock. Richie's surprised face turned sharp as he looked at his friend.

"V, I'm pretty sure your dad was clear on how two people conceive, in fact, I do know he was clear, I was there and got the same talk. Virgil, you knew you had the ability to conceive, we found out after my powers emerged and I gave you that medical check up. I told to be careful when you ovulate," Richie scolded gently. Virgil shifted nervously, avoiding Richie's scolding gaze. He didn't know how to explain to his best friend Hotstreak's vivacious sexual appetite. The red head always had that appetite, even before the bang, but when they got together, Virgil had ways to keep himself from getting knocked up.

"I didn't think about that, Rich, really. Besides, Hotstreak and I get so into, it's hard to think of anything else," Virgil replied fidgeting with his yellow sweater. Richie's face softened only a little but he kept his scolding gaze as he put down the results.

"Still Virgil, you should have been more careful about this sort of situation. Now, we have to devise a plan," Richie said. Virgil's face sharpened and he glared at Richie.

"I'm not getting an abortion and I'm not adopting it out, Richie. I'll take care of it," Virgil remarked somewhat crossly.

"I didn't say anything about an abortion V and I didn't say anything about an adoption, however, how do you know Hotstreak wants it?" Richie asked, just as crossly.

"He wants it, trust me, that's all he's been wanting for ages, especially with me. Plus, he's actually really good with children," Virgil replied, glaring. Richie let loose a sigh and put his hands up in defeat.

"All right, all right, you win, I believe you. Now, I will be contacting the league to put you on maternity leave, and to get a doctor here to help me with you. Don't give me that look, I'm going to need help, just in case," Richie said with a sigh. Virgil's harsh glare softened and he sat down on Richie's couch with a slightly weepy expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Rich, I didn't mean to flip out. I better go, I need to get ready to tell Hotstreak," Virgil said with a sigh.

"All right, be careful dude. I want you here by next week so I can check the progress," Richie shouted after him as Virgil went to the window.

"Yeah, yeah," Virgil replied before flying back home. He needed to get ready and he needed to spruce up himself to ease into telling Francis. In all honesty, he really didn't know what to do about his over possessive lover. The hero was terrified about Francis's possible reaction, though he knew he shouldn't be, considering Francis did express his want to see Francis all swollen up with his child. The pyro just didn't know that Virgil was actually capable of doing that.

"Knowing my luck, he'll continue to get me pregnant and pound into me when I am," Virgil murmured to himself as he flew into his apartment's balcony. He cracked his neck before getting to work. It was obvious that the red head wasn't home yet, 'cause Virgil hadn't been mobbed and fucked into the floor yet, so that meant he had some time to prepare. Two hours later, Hotstreak came home with a broad smirk on his face. He was feeling pretty good, especially considering that he had gotten a raise at work and was passing all of his classes. The pyro wanted to celebrate with his sexy little lover. As soon as the door opened, Hotstreak breathed in and froze at the delicious scents that assaulted him among entering. It smelled like his favorite.

"Virg?" Hotstreak called out as he fully entered the loft before shutting and locking the door.

"In the kitchen, and I have a surprise for you," Virgil replied easily. Francis came into the loft further and went to the kitchen area. He froze when he spotted Virgil. The hero was in a short little dress with an apron that went a little further past it. He also wore the heels that Francis liked to see him in. Francis had a lot of fantasies, fucking Virgil in public and Virgil dressed as a girl were some of his personal favorites. The pyro immediately got suspicious.

"What's goin' on?" Francis asked as he stepped forward to grab Virgil and pull the hero too him.

"My surprise, remember?" Virgil asked sweetly.

"Yeah, and?" Francis asked.

"You like kids right?" Virgil asked shyly.

"What?" Francis responded, pulling back to give Virgil an odd look.

"You like kids, right?" Virgil replied.

"Kinda, though I'd like them more if we could have them," Francis replied.

"What if, what if we could have them? Together, with each other?" Virgil asked again. Francis gave him a look before replying.

"I'd be ecstatic and wondering how," Francis replied.

"Um, the bang gave me a womb, and, um, I might be pregnant now?" Virgil replied nervously, twisting his hands nervously in his apron. Francis froze completely and stared at his lover for a good long while.

"Y-your pregnant?" Francis finally rasped out.

"Yes," Virgil replied.

"How, how long have you known?" Francis asked, stepping closer to Virgil, his own excitement finally peaking through.

"Since this morning that I was pregnant. I went over to Richie's 'cause I was a little worried because I've been a little sick, as I'm sure you've noticed and he told me. As for the other part, I've known for a while that I've had a womb I just didn't know how to bring it up," Virgil said nervously. The hero looked down in slight shame before Francis lifted his head up with his fingers.

"Good, since I know now, I'll be getting you pregnant several more times as penance for not telling me. Now, over the table and drop what's underneath," Francis replied gruffly. Virgil smiled somewhat seductively, though it was mostly covered in joy.

"I'm not wearing anything underneath," Virgil husked out and Francis groaned loudly before pointing to the table. Virgil nodded and bent himself over the table after he pulled his short dress up to his waist. The hero automatically spread his legs and arched his hips up so his ass was in the air. Francis groaned when he noticed that Virgil's hole was already loose and twitching to be fucked. Seconds later, Francis had his pants pulled down and he was standing right behind the little hero. The pyro grabbed Virgil's hips before alining his swollen member and slamming into Virgil's tight little body. Both let out pleasured moans as they were joined in the most intimate of ways.

"God yer tight as hell," Francis groaned out before he pulled out and slammed back in. Virgil moaned as the pyro began to really thrust into his body, making him desperate and needy, wanting the euphoria that came with this pleasure. Francis grinned as he set the brutal pace, though not as brutal as it normally would have been. He wanted to coat his lovers insides with his essence, and continue to do so for the rest of their lives.

"MORE!" Virgil screamed as his prostate was hit.

"Of course Virg, I can't have you all desperate and needy, now can I?" Hotstreak panted out pleasantly. Virgil just moaned in response before bucking back into Hotstreak's body. Idly, the hero noted that Hotstreak wasn't thrusting in as hard as he normally did, though it probably had to do with the current pregnancy. It ended up not taking to long for Virgil, who ended up spraying his essence all over the dark wooded table. Francis grinned and continued to thrust into his precious lover, planning everything that they would do while the hero was pregnant. Many of said plans had Virgil bent over anything and everything with his knees spread and begging for more. The image of Virgil in a lacy apron over a swollen abdomen made Francis's cock throb harder and his body temperature heated up. Virgil moaned as the meat thrusting inside of him became hotter, making the hero's inside's burn with anticipation.

Virgil's flaccid length stirred to full awareness once again as Francis continued to molest his prostate in uneven thrusts. Francis pulled the hero's hips up a little bit higher to get a better angle, wanting to get deeper into the pretty little body that belonged to him. Virgil let out a moan of appreciation as his arms stretched out so he could get a grasp of the table's ledge. Drool had begun to drip down Virgil's chin, as his eyes rolled back into his head as pleasure savaged his slender body. Francis grinned at his handy work, loving how pliant Virgil was when he fucked him. It felt so good to make the hero into a quivering mess that always wanted more of his dick. Moments later, Virgil let out a loud scream as he came for the second time that day, shooting his essence, once again, across the table. Francis let out his own moan as Virgil's tight body clenched unbearable around his shaft, making him climax violently into Virgil's body.

Francis continued to thrust as Virgil milked him dry of his essence, and didn't stop even when he stopped cumming. He wanted his second orgasm, and the hero would give it to him without complaint. Virgil clawed at the table in complete exhaustion, but let Francis continue slid into his slicked entrance. The hero knew he couldn't give any more, but let the thug use his body as he pleased. Sometimes, and only sometimes, Virgil felt like Hotstreak's cum-dump. Which wasn't that far from the truth, though it was a little more complicated then that. Francis always had an obsessive need to lay claim to Virgil, and since the pyro got it two years ago, he hadn't let go. Virgil was glad for it, because being a hero, while morally pleasing, left the electric hero hurting. Virgil had never really wanted to be in charge, but he took that role because it was needed. Now, Francis took the role in everything else, letting Virgil breath easier in the long run.

Virgil grunted when he felt another wave of cum fill him, soaking his insides even more so then they already were. The hero rolled his eyes, knowing it was going to be an extremely long night, especially since they were both celebrating at the moment. Virgil grunted again as the pyro slumped over him, pinning him to the table, making sure to not pull out of the smaller male beneath him. Francis then pulled the two to the floor so they could sleep for a few hours before going another round, making Virgil thankful for his lover's consideration.

_'This is going to be an extremely long night indeed,' _Virgil thought to himself as he snuggled into Hotstreak's heated body, falling asleep almost instantly. Francis grinned to himself and followed the hero a few seconds later, wanting the rest to continue celebrating with his precious little lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil groaned as he tried to get up, his swollen stomach making it near impossible without help. While he loved the idea of having Hotstreak's baby, he didn't like being fat and hormonal. Richie thought it was hilarious and Hotstreak was usually to busy worshiping his ass to notice the expansion of his waist. In short, Virgil felt ugly and useless, especially considering that he had to stop super heroing immediately after he found out about his pregnancy all those months ago. Currently, Virgil was eight months, and waiting to get his extremely large baby out of his swollen womb.

Finely, Virgil pulled himself up into a sitting position and stood up carefully before waddling over to their new and improved larger bathroom. Hotstreak and Virgil had to move from their loft to make room for the baby and ended up getting an apartment right next door to Richie's. The blond was currently helping to pay their rent as Hotstreak got situated at a slightly better job. It payed thirteen dollars an hour and had decent health insurance for married couples and life partners, which is why Hotstreak took it. As soon as Virgil was done in the bathroom he waddled into the kitchen, looking for something to nibble on, not that he was actually hungry or anything.

As soon as he stepped into the brightly light kitchen, a huge cramp suddenly rippled up his body, causing the hero to gasp at the sheer shock of it. Virgil hunched against the closest counter, panting heavily as it finally finished with him. As soon as he could finally relax, Virgil stood up, still panting and went to the fridge. When the hero opened the fridge door, he felt a sudden wetness between his legs. Virgil looked down his distorted body in complete surprise and wondered if he had just wet himself before a massive, and painful, cramp made him fold in on himself and call out in pain. His years of training as a hero was the only thing that kept him from collapsing onto the floor.

When the cramp finally passed, Virgil waddled to the phone as quick as he could. The electric hero called Richie first before calling Hotstreak at work. Virgil shifted impatiently as he waited for Hotstreak's boss to get him, and sighing in release when Hotstreak finally picked up.

"Yeah, Virg, what is it?" Hotstreak asked somewhat impatiently. Before Virgil could answer, another contraction surged through his body, making him gasp loudly in pain. Francis heard the gasp and immediately went from impatient to worried.

"Virg? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Hotstreak asked in concern. Virgil gasped again before answering.

"T-time, i-its time, b-babies on w-way," Virgil gasped out in pain as his front door opened somewhat violently. Richie stormed in with a concerned Wonder-Women. When the league heard about Virgil's pregnancy, Wonder-Women, aka Diana Prince, took an immediate interest and volunteered to help the electric hero. Virgil had smiled in excitement and enjoyed Diana's conversations in the past months he was pregnant.

"Come on Virgil, its time to go to the meta birthing center," The amazon said before scooping the small male up and whisking him away. Hotstreak called out once and got Richie, who was quick to explain that they needed to go the birthing center. Hotstreak rushed to his boss and stated that his lover had gotten hurt and he needed to leave. The red heads boss sneered but let him go, knowing that Hotstreak got pissy when it came to his lover's safety. The pyro shot out of his work to his car and zooming off to the center where Virgil would give birth. When he got there, he saw Richie standing in the waiting room and the red head shot over to the blond in an angry stride.

"Where is he Foley? Where's Virgil?" Hotstreak snarled out.

"In the birthing room with Diana, they wouldn't let me in cause I'm not the father. Diana is playing midwife at the moment," Richie said, pointing to the door. Francis nodded and went through the door. He was almost stopped by a couple of nurses before he explained that he was the father. Virgil ended up helping when he called to his larger lover.

"You made it," Virgil panted out as soon as Francis got to his side.

"Of course I did, this is too important to miss," Francis replied before grabbing Virgil's slender hand in his. The hero smiled at his long time boyfriend and tightened his grip around the pyro's large hand. Francis smiled back and got ready for the long hall. Fifteen long, torturous hours later, Virgil pushed out their children, all three of them. Two of their babies were complete surprises, good surprises, but good ones.

"Here you two go, two little healthy little girls and one healthy little boy," Diana said as her and two nurses placed the three bundles of joys into the awaiting parents arms. This was done after the three new borns were cleaned and wade.

"Thank you Diana, this meant the world to us," Virgil said tiredly, a soft and tired smile on his young face.

"Your welcome," Diana replied with a warm smile all her own. Francis was completely silent as he held one of his tiny daughters in his arms.

"They're so little," Francis murmured out.

"I know, and they're ours," Virgil said, his smile widening.

"That they are. You did great sparky," Francis responded as he looked over at his precious lover.

"Thanks, Frankie," Virgil replied. One of the nurses came up to them with all three birth certificates. She was a healer and had automatically been placed in a healing center after her training had been completed.

"Do you have any names?" She asked softly.

"Our sons name is Aiden Robert Stone. We don't have names for our daughters yet," Francis replied, just as softly.

"How about Victoria and Glory?" Virgil asked somewhat teasingly. Francis had a considering look on his face before he tilted his head.

"Actually, those are pretty good names. Lynn for Glory's middle name and Sarah for Victoria's middle name," Francis said. Virgil laughed and shook his head, agreeing with his stubborn lover. Soon enough, the birth certificates were signed, along with the parents names and family and friends were called to celebrate, and celebrate they did.


End file.
